


5 Times Lena Suppressed Her Feelings, and One Time She Didn’t

by kapitanallthefeelings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, AU!Hogwarts, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Hogwarts, Maybe some smutty things in the later chapter, Romance, Supergirl in Hogwarts, human!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: The first time she felt something akin to wonder and fascination about another person was when she rushed through the halls of the dungeon to get to Potions and crushed - literally crushed - into this bumble of energy.





	1. Smacked Right Into Epiphany

The first time she felt something akin to wonder and fascination about another person was when she rushed through the halls of the dungeon to get to Potions and crushed - literally crushed - into this bumble of energy. She had been horribly late because Max Lord was an insufferable prick existing to haunt and annoy her. This time, he succeeded. But it didn’t end in the way he might have hoped. Taking the precious time that she could have used to be on time, she spent on hexing the ever living crap out of him. She would deal with the consequences later, and also with the hushed whispers about her being corrupt and evil. Just like her brother. She couldn’t think about that though when she knew the punishment of being too late would entail scrubbing cauldrons during detention. A feat she did not want to manage.

The last corner that separated her from her anti-cauldron-scrubbing-evening, she smacked right into another person. Before she collided, she could see the surprised expression on the other girl. She was surprisingly solid, and Lena felt as if she was bouncing off of the girl, while her books and wand flew slowed down through the air.

“Ooof-” she let out as she crashed to the floor, accompanied by the thud of the scattering books and her wand.

“Oh my Bowtruckle,” exclaimed the girl.

Oh my Bowtruckle? Lena couldn’t believe this girl. She was ready to hex her into a new century, silent anger bubbling beneath the surface of a learned cool mask she gives off.

But before she could realize her plans, she felt hands on her. The other girl had crouched down next to her.

She looked into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. She felt blinded by the sheer force in these eyes.

Speechless, Lena allowed that girl to check her face, touch her shoulders, and lift her up.

“I am so so sorry, I didn’t see where I was going,” she spoke hurriedly, an expression of genuine concern on her face, not some hidden emotions of disgust or mistrust.

“It’s fine.” She croaked. It wasn’t fine. It wasn’t fine that she felt something.

“You are Lena, right?” The other girl asked, while partly holding Lena in her lap. This was the closest she had been to another person in months, forgetting the little tryst she had with Cat a few weeks ago - something she’d rather forget.

“Yes,” she stammered. Stammered?! She cleared her throat, but still didn’t make a move to escape the embrace she found herself in. She found it oddly comforting.

“I am Kara,” the other girl said, still having concern in her eyes, but offering her a wide smile.

Kara Danvers. It clicked. She was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. She had fast reflexes, and even better aim. Lena found herself watching Kara when Hufflepuff was playing against her own house, Slytherin.

“Likewise,” she said, clearing her throat again, and finally sitting up on her own (albeit against the will of the voice that said to stay there forever. Hush). The floor was unbearably cold, but interacting with Kara was important, even more important than the class she was previously trying to get to.

She offered Kara a meek smile, something that felt foreign to her.

“I am so glad we can finally meet,” she rushed those words out with a genuine smile on her face, but then frowned. “Not that I mean that it’s nice that I rammed you over,” she ended.

Lena chuckled.

“I am glad too,” she then said and looked into Kara’s eyes. Kara reciprocated the eye contact, suddenly still, suddenly solely focused on Lena.

A clang that rang through the hallway destroyed the moment. Both flinched. Kara and Lena stood up quickly, clearing throats all around, and fidgeting with their robes.

For a moment, Lena was confused what she should do next, but then remembered.

With an annoyed huff, mostly at herself, she bend down and collected her belongings, most importantly her wand.

“Let me help you,” Kara said and bend down to pick up some of the papers.

When there was no item on the floor, both positioned themselves upright.

With a shy smile, Kara held the items belonging to Lena to her. In a bold move, Lena took the papers and graced Kara’s wrist with her fingers . She might have imagined the small intake of breath Kara took.

“See you later, Lena,” Kara said with a beaming smile and then ran down the corridor. For a second, Lena was looking at her, but then was met with the gruesome realization that she was too late, way too late, for potions. Accepting defeat and the oncoming punishment, she wandered to the Potions room, opened the door, and endured the lecture Professor Lane was giving her.


	2. A Sweet Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her common room was two corridors down this hallway, but the prefect bathrooms was on the fifth floor, and she didn’t know if she wanted to take that journey. The showers in the Slytherin dorms must be enough for now. Imagining the nice feeling of hot water running down her hair and over her body, relaxing her completely and drowning out the world, she was ripped from that thought by a hand that strongly, yet gentle, clasped around her wrist and pulled her to the side.

She felt disgusting. She had scrubbed for hours the cauldrons in the dark, dank, and cold dungeon, while she had to deal with the piercing and disapproving gaze Professor Lane was throwing her way. At one point, she swore she had to clean up slug slime. A shiver run through her body as she remembered how it had felt when it accidentally grazed her skin.

Her footsteps echoed through the dark hallway of the dungeon in Hogwarts. She felt weirdly at home in these halls. No one bothered her here, and she felt at peace with her thoughts. Most of the time. Although she wanted to take a shower, which the prefect bathrooms would be perfect for, she enjoyed the leisurely walk through these halls (maybe the yuck sticking to her might have sped up her pace a little bit, but just a little).

Her common room was two corridors down this hallway, but the prefect bathrooms was on the fifth floor, and she didn’t know if she wanted to take that journey. The showers in the Slytherin dorms must be enough for now. Imagining the nice feeling of hot water running down her hair and over her body, relaxing her completely and drowning out the world, she was ripped from that thought by a hand that strongly, yet gentle, clasped around her wrist and pulled her to the side.

Before she could protest loudly, or even counter hex her attacker, she felt a hand on her mouth, and heard a laugh someone tried to suppress. It sounded vaguely familiar. She felt a body loosely pressed behind her.

“Relax,” a voice whispered into her ear and the pieces fell together.

Once the hand loosened its grip, she whirled around to confirm her suspicion.

“Kara!” she loudly exclaimed, just to flinch when Kara reprimanded her with a whispered hush.

“I’m sorry, but what are you doing?” she whispered angrily back and looked around her. They were both in an empty classroom that was lit with candles. On the table next to them, she could see different snacks.

“What the…” Lena couldn’t finish that exclamation. She looked back, baffled, to Kara who had a huge grin on her face.

Brimming with excitement, Kara was rocking back and forth on her heels.

“I am sorry! I had heard what happened, and I wanted to make it up to you because I knew it was my fault that you were too late to Potions, and I wanted to do something nice and then I went to the kitchen and get your favorite snack, but I didn’t know which one, so I just brought a lot.” Kara took a deep breath after she said that.

Lena looked, still baffled, at Kara, and her jaw might have dropped in wonder.

“Slow down,” she finally managed to say.

Kara closed her mouth and sucked in her lips, looking curiously but also slightly worried at Lena.

“You … you did this for me?” She exclaimed, puzzled.

“Why?” She finally breathed out, looking once again between the snacks and Kara’s face.

“You seemed sad, and I wanted to cheer you up,” came from Kara after a million years of felt silence.

Lena blinked a few times, and she felt the beginning of a smile making its way onto her lips.

“Thank you,” she nearly whispered and felt how her voice became hoarse. A prickling sensation made itself known, but before the first tear could even begin to form, she was forcing her emotions down.

“Any time,” Kara said with such a steadfast voice that Lena might have nearly believed her. Bloody hell, she believed her.

Kara clapped her hands excitedly together and turned toward the snack.

“So, what shall it be?” She went closer to the table. Lena followed her and closer inspected the snacks Kara had brought.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you brought everything,” Lena said.

“Not everything, they didn’t have Honeydukes Dark Chocolate,” Kara replied with a slight crinkle in her brow.

“Oh,” was all Lena could reply.

“I would totally want to stay and eat all this candy with you,” Kara then started and turned again once more to Lena, “but I have class in the morning and you must be exhausted.”

Lena couldn’t help but feel a small pang of discomfort in her chest. She closed that feeling up before it could even be defined.

“It’s all right, I really appreciate it.” She was Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor did not smile abashedly at someone else. But here she was, doing exactly that to Kara.

“Like I said, any time,” there went Kara again and smiled at Lena, with full dimples on display and something in her eyes Lena couldn’t decipher.

“Well, off you go, shoo,” Kara said laughingly, as Lena muttered under her breath about being treated like a houseelf, which she hoped Kara would understand as her own brand of humor.

The laugh that followed indicated as much. The feeling of accomplishment spread through her chest.

After Kara then pressed the snacks into her arms, she shoved Lena playfully out of the room, closed the classroom. There was a moment of hesitation when they both stood in front of the classroom door, in the hallway. Lena was looking at Kara and saw her expression. It seemed that Kara was thinking about something and looked down at their feet. She swore she heard a “ah what the hell,” and then rushed forward to give Lena a hearty, but short hug.

When she let go of Lena, which was embarrassed to admit that she leaned into the embrace, her face was flushed, and she couldn’t look Lena in the eyes. Lena found it endearing She rushed out a “Byeee” and then sped off the other direction Lena had to walk. Still surprised about this whole incident, Lena couldn’t help but stare after Kara. For a second time that day. A small smile accompanied her on the way back to the dorms, and stayed past her falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you guys with only one chapter. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Muahha, I know, I just started another fic, but this one is easy to write, and I am brimming with feelings for this. It is a 5 times when in the Hogwarts setting. It plays around 6th year, when Kara and Lena are both about 16. Lena, of course, is a closed wall of bubbling emotions, meeting the easily excited Kara that brings out all the feelings in Lena, much to her surprise and denial. It's gonna be fluffy, the 4th or 5th chapter might entail some smut *he he*.


End file.
